Microelectronic packages typically include one or more die coupled to a lead frame, with the lead frame forming the pin-out of the package. The die is electrically connected with the lead frame, and thus, to components external to the package, by electrically connecting the bond pads of the die with bond pads of the lead frame.
In a number of applications, the bond pads of the die are wire-bonded to the lead frame. Illustrated in FIG. 1 is an example related-art package including a die 104 mounted on a base 120, which is coupled to a lead frame 102 by a dielectric material 122. Wires 106 are bonded to the lead frame 102, then looped up and away from the lead frame 102, and then bonded to a bond pad 112 of the die 104, or vice versa. The resulting looped wire 106 is curved and loose (i.e., the wire is not taut), generally with the aim of avoid stressing and breakage of the wire 106. Moreover, the wire 106 may be 30 mils or more in length, and oftentimes, upwards of 180 mils or more.